Makoto: Uma Vida Difícil
by FireKai
Summary: Makoto não teve uma vida fácil, mas sempre superou tudo. Agora ela vai relatar o que lhe aconteceu nada vida, de bom e de mau, e como conseguiu superar as coisas e seguir em frente. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem. Espero que se divirtam com esta fic.**

**Se tiverem dúvidas sobre os nomes, vejam a lista abaixo, se não, saltem essa parte e leiam a parte das informações.**

**Nome Japonês - **_Nome Português_ – Nome Brasileiro

**Usagi Tsukino - **_Bunny Tsukino – _Serena Tsukino  
**Ami Mizuno – **_Ami Mizuno – _Ami Mizuno  
**Rei Hino – **_Rita Hino – _Raye Hino  
**Makoto Kino – **_Maria Kino – _Lita Kino  
**Minako Aino - **_Joana Lima – _Mina Aino  
**Chibiusa Tsukino – **_Chibiusa Tsukino – _Rini Tsukino  
**Motoki – **_Mário – _Andrew

**Informações: **Esta fic é escrita na primeira pessoa, da perspectiva da Makoto, falando da sua vida desde o seu começo até pouco depois do final da saga Stars. Espero que gostem.

**Makoto: Uma Vida Difícil**

O meu nome é Makoto Kino, mas as minhas amigas costumam chamar-me Mako. Desde que me mudei para Tóquio, a minha vida alterou-se completamente. Fiz amigas, tornei-me numa guerreira do amor e da justiça e aprendi muitas coisas novas.

A minha vida não tem sido fácil. Não digo isto para que tenham pena de mim, mas sim porque é a verdade. Quando eu era pequena, os meus pais morreram num acidente de avião. A única familiar que tenho é uma tia.

Ela criou-me e deu-me tudo o que podia. Ela acabou por casar e queria mudar-se para Hong Kong. Penso que foi aí que começaram, verdadeiramente, os meus problemas na escola. Tornei-me mais violenta, mais enraivecida e, à mínima provocação, explodia e acabei por agredir alguns dos meus colegas.

Fui expulsa da escola e a ideia da minha tia ir viver para Hong Kong, reforçou-se. Na nova escola, voltou a acontecer a mesma coisa e fui novamente expulsa. Por esta altura, a minha tia já estava bastante aborrecida e tivemos uma conversa muito séria. Eu não queria mudar de país e disse isso à minha tia. Acabámos por chegar a acordo.

A minha tia tinha um apartamento em Tóquio e, se fosse esse o meu desejo, poderia ir morar para lá. Eu sempre fora independente. Eu sabia cuidar bem de mim e da casa, por isso aceitei logo a ideia. Claro que, a minha tia avisou-me que, caso voltasse a ser expulsa da escola, me metesse em sarilhos ou não conseguisse viver sozinha, iria viver com ela e o marido para Hong Kong.

E assim foi. Inscrevi-me na nova escola, mudei-me para o apartamento e pouco depois a minha tia e o marido partiram para Hong Kong. Fiquei entregue a mim mesma. Foi um pouco difícil no início, admito. Continuava a ser um pouco agressiva e preferia isolar-me, pois sentia que as outras pessoas não gostavam muito de mim, principalmente ao saberem, não sei como, que eu tinha sido expulsa de duas outras escolas.

Mas tudo mudou quando apareceu a Usagi. Eu ajudei-a numa confusão que ela se meteu e depois ela foi-se aproximando de mim. A princípio parece-me que foi apenas pela minha comida, que ela sempre elogiou. Mas para mim, a Usagi era muito importante. Ela não queria saber o que os outros pensavam, não tinha medo de mim e considerava-me uma amiga.

Logo depois, adquiri a nova identidade de Sailor Júpiter. Conheci a Rei e a Ami e ficámos todas amigas. Também foi nessa altura que conheci o Motoki, que trabalhava no Centro de Jogos Crown. Além de bonito, ele era simpático… e fazia-me lembrar do meu antigo namorado…

Ainda não o tinha referido, porque é algo doloroso para mim. Foi o meu primeiro grande amor. Namorámos durante algum tempo. Eu levava-lhe muitas vezes o almoço e dávamo-nos muito bem. Só que… não sei… ele começou a perder o interesse, penso eu.

Nessa altura eu estava com os problemas da minha tia se querer mudar e pensei que ele me apoiaria e me aconselharia da melhor maneira. Estava completamente enganada. Ainda se começou a afastar mais e, mesmo antes de ter sido expulsa da primeira vez, ele terminou tudo comigo.

Fiquei desgostosa. Ainda por cima, logo a seguir fui expulsa. E para piorar tudo, uma semana depois do final do nosso namoro, ele já tinha outra namorada. E pronto, deixemos este assunto para trás, porque ele já passou à história.

Bom, como eu ia dizendo, conheci o Motoki e comparei-o logo ao meu ex-namorado, aliás, fazia isso com a maioria dos rapazes, mas depois passou. Eu e a Usagi ainda lutámos para ver quem ficava com o Motoki, mas descobrimos que ele gostava da Reika e assim, acabámos por o tirar da ideia.

Continuando, depois apareceu a Minako e salvou-nos a todas de uma armadilha do Reino Negro. Logo depois, foi revelado que a Usagi é que era a princesa da lua e que o Tuxedo Mask era o Mamoru. Foi por esta altura que ele foi levado pelo Reino Negro e a Usagi ficou de rastos.

Eu e as outras tentámos apoiá-la, mas não era uma situação fácil. Ele acabou por voltar, mas estava do lado do inimigo. Houve uma vez em que havia um curso de princesas e nós as cinco decidimos fazê-lo. Eu e a Ami passámos, mas um dos youma do Reino Negro transformou-nos em estátua. As outras Sailors acabaram por nos salvar.

Também houve um vez em que fomos patinar no gelo. Eu patino bem, mas nunca tive aulas. A Luna disse-me que na minha outra vida eu sabia patinar esplendidamente, por isso a minha capacidade para patinar deve vir daí.

Dias depois, tivemos de ir ao Pólo Norte. Aquelas horrorosas DD Girls acabaram por me matar, mas eu também acabei com duas delas. As outras venceram as DD Girls e a Usagi, com a minha força espiritual e das outras guerreiras, conseguiu vencer, de uma vez por todas, a malvada Rainha Beryl e Rainha Metallia. Acabámos por reviver todas e começar uma nova vida.

Já na minha nova vida, e sem memórias do meu passado como Sailor Júpiter ou da batalha final, também já não conhecia a Usagi, nem as outras e sentia um vazio dentro de mim. Isto, até eu recuperar as minhas memórias e voltar a ser uma guerreira.

Depois tivemos de vencer a Ann e o Ail e os membros da Lua Negra. Quando menos esperávamos, apareceram novos inimigos e novas Sailors, mas elas pareciam estar contra nós. Tivemos de lutar contra elas e contra os nossos inimigos, até, finalmente, nos aliarmos.

Quando apareceram os novos inimigos do Circo da Lua Morta, eu e a Minako zangámo-nos. Isto porque, ambas ficámos caídinhas por um educador de infância… quer dizer, até descobrirmos que ele não era solteiro e que tinha um filho.

Quando surgiram as Sailor Star Lights, não estávamos muito preparadas para enfrentar mais um inimigo, principalmente, alguém como a Sailor Galáxia. Todos nós, as Inner Senshi, gostávamos imenso dos Três Luzes e foi um choque quando descobrimos que afinal eles eram elas.

Senti-me muito mal quando a Usagi nos revelou que o Mamoru não lhe escrevia, nem telefonava, desde que partira para a América. E o pior foi quando investigámos e descobrimos que ele não tinha aparecido na universidade. Nenhuma de nós pôde fazer nada para ajudar a Usagi.

Na batalha final contra a Sailor Galáxia, eu, a Rei, a Minako e a Ami sacrificámo-nos para proteger-mos a Usagi, a Chibi Chibi e as Sailor Star Ligths. Acabámos por reviver, graças à Usagi e agora voltei à minha vida normal.

Durante o tempo que lutei como uma Sailor, a minha tia foi sempre telefonando, para saber se estava tudo bem e respondi-lhe que me tinha adaptado e tinha amigas. Ela ficou feliz com isso e por isso não houve problema para eu ficar em Tóquio.

Agora estamos de volta a uma época de paz e felicidade. Quer dizer, eu ainda continuo sem arranjar um namorado, mas ao menos ainda tenho as minhas amigas. E, como dizem, a esperança é a última a morrer, por isso, acredito que ainda vou encontrar a minha alma gémea. Esteja ela onde estiver.

**E pronto, a fic terminou. Espero que tenham gostado. Se quiserem, mandem reviews. **


End file.
